Los padrinos de la boda
by Syef
Summary: Cap.2!Cuando Rebecca anuncia que se casa empieza nuestra historia. Hermione y Ron peleados, un Malfoy muy cambiado, Harry luchando contra mortífagos y Ginny en séptimo deseando salir. Romance, humor, equivocaciones, enredos, amistad y amor... Entrad y lee
1. Capítulo 1: El nuevo vecino

**_Este es mi primer fic, así que si vais debajo de la página a la izquiera... donde pone algo sobre review... pues es un comentario que hacéis sobre esta historia, así que si no os importa, podéis pulsarlo y expresar vuestra opinión. Ahí va esta historia; espero que os guste._**

**_Capítulo 1: El nuevo vecino._**

Hermione Granger suspiró mientras releía los derechos de los elfos... era realmente aburrido, y eso que ella siempre presumía que sabía leer de todo un poco. Y en aquel momento, no podía cumplir sus propias palabras. Se sentía extraña y molesta con todo el mundo, con ganas de irritar y enfadar a todos y a ninguno en concreto.

Se pasó un mechón por detrás de la oreja, y movió su cuello hacia los lados para que crujiera y sentirse más relajada. Pero, no sucedió, siguió sintiéndose incómoda consigo misma.

Vale... Herm... tranquila...- se tranquilizó a sí misma respirando entrecortadamente y colocando una mano en el pecho. Consiguió relajarse durante unos segundos y sonrió contenta de haberlo conseguido... comenzó a leer la nueva ley sobre los elfos domésticos cuando alguien entró en la habitación.

�¡Herm!.- su compañera de piso, Rebecca se tiró contra ellas como si fuera a envestirla y cayó justo sobre ella. A Hermione se le cayeron todas las leyes que estaba leyendo y miró hacia el suelo Dame fuerzas. pensó mientras se deshacía del abrazo de su amiga.

Ya vale Bec... ¿Qué ocurre?

La rubia comenzó a llorar descontroladamente y Hermione la ayudó a ponerse bien en el sillón, se preocupó... Rebecca era su mejor amiga desde sexto curso, no sabía que le podría haber pasado para que estuviera así. Comenzó a pensar mientras su mente la inspeccionaba... No tenía examen... y sus padres estaban sanos... quizás...

La miró y sonrió como pudo, con una mirada comprensiva.

¿Ha pasado algo con Charlie?.- inquirió acariciándole el hombro a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior con un gran pesar en el alma. Seguramente era eso ¡Todos los hombres eran iguales! Hacía tres meses Ron Weasly le rompía el corazón, seguramente con Rebecca había pasado algo por el estilo.

Oh... sí... soy tan feliz...

�¿Qué?.- Hermione se apartó bruscamente. ¿Habría tomado pastillas o algo así? Pobrecilla... se levantó lentamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos con miedo. Le dolía saber que algo le ocurría y no podía ayudarla.

�¡Me caso¡Herm me caso¡Con Charlie!.- se limpió la cara con la manga de la camisa de la emoción mientras sonreía con entusiasmo.

Hermione notó como un gran peso se iba volando de su cuerpo, y como algo más pesado se colocaba en su alma. Aunque sonrió como pudo acercándose a Rebecca todavía asustada. Se sentó a su lado ante la sorpresa de la rubia que seguía con la sonrisita.

Eso es... eh...- le gustaría haberle dicho que era genial, gritar con alegría y abrazarla, pero ella no podía hacerlo. Quería pero no podía hacerlo. Algo en su interior le decía que se negaba en rotundo.

Fantástico.- terminó lentamente comprendiendo lo que su amiga no podía decir. Su cara demostraba lástima, o aun peor, una compasión que Hermione odiaba que sintieran por ella.- ¿No has hablado con Ron?

Hermione se levantó rápidamente como si Rebecca tuviera una lanza y quisiera pincharle con ella. Se hizo hacia atrás unos pasos, pensando que de esa manera podría escabullirse de la conversación, pero sabía que sería imposible. Su amiga, era muy cabezota, no se daba por vencida tan fácilmente.

No.- contestó simplemente y caminó por la sala durante unos segundos, aunque su intención no era escapar.

¡Oh, venga!.- Rebecca esbozó una sonrisa enseñando una hilera de dientes blancos, alzó sus manos al cielo como clamando clemencia, y luego la miró con una mirada de frustración.- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado soñando con Ron¿Cuántas veces has dicho que te morías por él? No irás a dejarlo perder todo por una discusión de nada...

¿De nada!.- Hermione estaba que echaba chispas, solo le faltaba que su mejor amiga estuviera dispuesta a perdonar a ese insensible pelirrojo. No podía evitar sentirse furiosa consigo misma, y también con Rebecca.- ¡Sus malditos celos me vuelven loca!.- estalló haciendo gestos con las manos.

Lo que te vuelve loca, es que no te haya llamado... y tú no te atrevas a hacer lo mismo.- repuso tranquilamente sin inmutarse por los gritos de la castaña.- Como cuando querías cortar con mi hermano. Díselo a la cara: O le quieres o no.

Hermione miró hacia el suelo incómoda por la situación. Rebecca era la hermana pequeña de Víctor Krum... y se había conocido el verano de sexto, cuando el muchacho la había enviado a Rumania. Él se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo jugando a quidditch, así que había intimado con Rebecca, que era un año mayor que ella.

Además, la chica era una persona muy cabezota, y tanto ella como Hermione sabían que cuando Rebecca se ponía a fondo en un tema, no había nadie que la venciera. Vivían juntas porque ambas estudiaban ciencias ministeriales... la rubia quería trabajar en el departamento del uso indebido de objetos muglees, ya que Arthur Weasly le habían influido notablemente. Hermione, por su parte, quería llegar a ser ministra de magia... cambiar las cosas. Pero, últimamente estaba fatal. Antes de llegar a la facultad, antes incluso del verano... el último día de séptimo, había discutido con Ron, y ante las palabras hirientes que se habían dicho ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a rectificar.

Oh... Rebecca... lo siento.- reconoció Hermione, ya que en parte no le apetecía discutir en aquel momento.- Es que... siempre hemos discutido, pero jamás había pasado tanto tiempo.- reconoció.

En Hogwarts siempre se veían todos los días, era inevitable el contacto, y con Harry como intermediario, era todavía más fácil hacer posible la reconciliación. Pero, Hermione no podía contar con Harry, puesto que aunque viviera con Ron, ya tenía bastantes problemas con las amenazas de los mortífagos. Rebecca no tenía la suficiente confianza con el pelirrojo... y Ginny, estaba estudiando Medicina mágica para ser sanadora.

Todas las posibilidades que tenía se esfumaban poco a poco, y ambos sabía que nunca llegarían a un acuerdo.

No te preocupes.- la consoló Rebecca con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Y si estás así por Ron... más vale que le llames o lo olvides. No soporto verte con esa cara, y más en vísperas de mi boda.

Tienes toda la razón.- asintió con certeza Hermione.- Tú traes una estupenda noticia y yo no paró de discutir con todo el mundo.- también sonrió, pero su alegría era pasajera, y por si fuera poco, pronto volvería a pensar en Ron, cosa que no le satisfacción en absoluto.

Y tengo otra noticia.- añadió con una voz melodiosa y cantarina mientras se levantaba del sillón.- ¡Tenemos vecino nuevo!

Hurra.- dijo sin ningún sentido de lo que la palabra significaba, y con la cara totalmente seria. Rebecca meneó su cabeza hacia los lados como reprochándole algo.

Y ¡Qué casualidad! Falta azúcar.- sonrió maliciosamente con un rostro de picardía.

Si falta azúcar, vas tu a pedirle.- Hermione seguía manteniendo su mente brillante de Hogwarts, que le había ayudado a alcanzar la máximo puntuación en los exámenes finales.

¿Yo? Qué ingenua Herm.- le dijo con otra risa burlesca y se acercó a ella para empujarla al exterior. Sin embargo, la castaña se hizo hacia un lado. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que Rebecca controlase su vida.

Mira, es rubio, ojos azules claros... cuerpo de infarto...

¿Y tú eres la que se va a casar?.- le sacó la lengua Hermione arqueando ambas cejas, y yéndose hacia otra parte de la casa mientras la rubia le seguía con pasos sigilosos.

Vamos... por fa...- pidió entrecruzando los dedos en señal de petición. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

He dicho que no... ¿Qué no entiendes?.- preguntó finalmente mirando en dirección al techo de la habitación.

Hermione la observó mientras Rebecca la miraba a ella, también. Como hacía cuando tenían dieciséis años, las dos se enfrentaban al juego de la risa, la primera en sonreír o reírse, era la perdedora, y la que más aguantaba sin estallar en carcajadas era la ganadora. Aunque, la castaña estaba muy decidida a no sonreír, Rebecca comenzó a hacer toda clase de muecas y finalmente, la chica no pudo evitarlo y se rió.

Eso no vale.- le aseguró Hermione señalándola con el dedo fijamente, sin desviar la vista.

Antes valía...- le recordó Rebecca y cogiéndola de los brazos la impulsó con suavidad hacia la puerta. La abrió y una vez fuera le sonrió.- Azúcar.- cantó y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Hermione no necesitó un mapa, un millar de cajas se amontonaban en la puerta "7". Ellas vivían en una residencia de estudiantes, y era lógico que el chico que se mudase también estudiaría ciencias ministeriales. Como Harry y Ron convivían para ser aurores, o Ginny estaba en la residencia que estaba al lado de San Mugo. Cada residencia tenía su facultad y viceversa.

Tragó saliva, y volvió a colocarse un mechón detrás de la oreja. Hizo unas cuentas muecas, era extremadamente tímida, y en eso no había cambiado. Suspiró una vez más y anduvo despacio hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta. Cuando vio unos zapatos miró hacia el suelo, incapaz de ver sus ojos o su cara.

Esto... sé que eres nuevo, pero me preguntaba si tenías azúcar, es que resulta que no tenemos y... eh...

�¿Granger?.- una voz familiar sonó en los oídos de Hermione como si de un eco se tratara.

Ella alzó despacio los ojos. El tiempo se paró y fue como si no pudiera moverse con rapidez... como si se encontrara en una película en la que todo fuera más lentamente. Finalmente pudo pronunciar una palabra.

�¿Malfoy?

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&&/&/&/&/&

_**Un poco patético el primer capítulo ¿no? Bueno, no me echéis tomates todavía. Pues enviadme reviews sobre que os parece, pero una cosa digo, que Draco vive al lado de Hermione va a tener mucho que ver con la reconciliación de ambos.**_

_**�¡Sé que no ha salido Ron! Pero, en el próximo capítulo sí ya lo veréis. Muchas Gracias. Hasta otra! **_


	2. Capítulo 2: Prácticas de aurores

Antes que nada agradecer a mis primeros 4 reviews... �¡Muchísimas gracias! Os voy a contestar a todos:ç

_**CervatillaMuchos besos para ti, gracias por ser mi primer review. A ver cuando me paso para leer tu R/Hr. ¡Hasta otra!**_

_**Biank Radcliffe Potter(Espero no haberme equivocado poniendo tu nik, jeje) Muchas gracias, pues todavía hay muchas sorpresas respecto a Malfoy... bueno, ya lo verás. Bye!**_

_**IloveWeaslysTe pellizcaría ahora mismo, pero recuerda que han pasado algunos meses, y además hay algo que ha cambiado en la vida de Draco, algo relacionado con su familia. :P ¡Besitos!**_

_**Sarah-KeykoSi... un fallito, es que no me lo publicaba, pero gracias por poner en los dos. Ciao!**_

_**Ya no me pongo más pesada, y como prometí este capítulo es de Ron.**_

_**Capítulo 2: Prácticas de aurores.**_

Ron Weasly se preparó para salir adelante, pero en el último momento se paró en seco. Harry, que se encontraba detrás de él le preguntó que ocurría.

El pelirrojo salió corriendo con su varita en la mano.

_�¡Petrificus totalus!_- un pequeño gato se quedó paralizado y cayó de lado con los ojos bien abiertos. Una voz se oyó por la calle procedente de unos grandes altavoces.

�¡Weasly, Potter, regresad¡Chang, Davies os toca a vosotros!

Ron se secó el sudor de la frente mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo. Las clases teóricas de aurores eran sencillas, memorizar algunos hechizos de alto nivel y aprender oclumancia, pero las prácticas era peores. Era algo así como pruebas físicas y mentales, como hacían los policías muglees... seguramente su profesor de prácticas: el sr. Robinson les echaría el puro.

Cabía recordar que Harry había vencido al señor tenebroso algunos meses atrás, y que todavía cuando iban por la Facultad de aurores los alumnos los paraban para que le firmaran autógrafos. A los profesores les incomodaba darles clases a una persona que había vencido a Lord Voldemort, ya que seguramente tendría que darles clases el chico de la cicatriz, que había hecho algo que ningún otro había conseguido. Las prácticas se hacían en parejas de dos, y Ron sabía las consecuencias de ir con Harry, pero era su amigo y aquello importaba más que nada.

Pero cuando fallaban, aunque fuera algo mínimo les regañaban, buscaban siempre algún fallo para criticarlos. Harry bromeaba diciendo que a ese paso serían los mejores sin cometer ni un solo error.

Llegaron a la caravana del profesor más temido de toda la Facultad, el señor Robinson, antiguo Slitheryn y con mucha manía a Ron y Harry. El hombre era gordo, llevaba un gran mostacho y a Harry le recordaba vagamente a su tío Dursley. Casi siempre estaba comiendo y algunos se preguntaban como había llegado a ese puesto, ya que jamás movía un dedo para hacer algún esfuerzo físico. Entraron en su interior y observaron al hombre que comía una rosquilla.

¿Nos ha llamado?.- preguntó con amabilidad Harry.

De otra manera no estarían aquí.- replicó con mala leche "su jefe". Dirigió una sonrisa llena de arrogancia a los chicos.- Ahora... vamos a analizar lo que hicisteis mal ¿Correcto?

Correcto sr. Robinson.- dijeron los dos a la vez, puesto que a no ser que contestaran así tendrían más problemas y no les convenían más problemas.

Haber cual de los dos es quien me lo va a decir.- añadió sabiendo que ninguno de los dos sabía la respuesta, eso le complacía todavía más.

Deberíamos haber utilizado un hechizo más potente.- aventuró Harry después de unos segundos sin que ninguno dijera nada.

Erróneo.- le rectificó el profesor y su mirada se posó en el pelirrojo que no sabía que podía haber hecho mal.

Haber actuado más rápido.

¿Y me decían que los de Gryffindor eran bastante inteligentes?.- rió pesadamente y para que los dos muchachos se sintieran peor. Pero Ron alzó más su cabeza, no le afectaba en absoluto lo que le dijeran, todos conocían que lo único que quería era hacerles daño... no lo conseguiría.- Weasly, lanzaste un patronus sin saber si el que había al otro lado era un gato, un mortífago... ¿Y si fuera un compañero auror? Estaríais en desventaja... y tú Potter, no impediste nada, de modo que tienes la misma culpa que Weasly.

Es obvio que no nos dimos cuenta.- contestó Harry en el mismo tono que había empleado el educador, y produciendo, quizás un gesto descortés con él. Ron lo miró de reojo con cautela.

Jamás conteste a un profesor, Potter.

¿Es una orden o un consejo?.- preguntó esta vez Ron arqueando las cejas. El profesor los observó furiosos y ambos tuvieron que hacer esfuerzos para no echarse a reír.

Fuera.- les señaló la puerta.- Hablaremos más tarde, o quizás mañana.- se tocó las sienes como si le doliera la cabeza y los echó rápidamente fuera.

Una vez fuera de la caravana ambos se miraron, Harry estalló en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo.

Eres genial : "¿Es una orden o un consejo?".- imitó su voz riéndose mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Seguramente tenemos el 0 garantizado.- resumió en pocas palabras mirando hacia abajo, arrepentido, por eso no pudo ver el rostro de Harry.

¿Estás así por Hermione? No te reconozco Ron, estás de mal humor y raro...- añadió tocándole el hombro colegialmente, aunque el pelirrojo no dijo nada, solamente asintió levemente.

No me la puedo quitar de la cabeza. Tres meses... hace tres meses que no hablo con ella, que no veo sus ojos. Voy a volverme loco.- repuso con una cara llena de tristeza mientras su amigo le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Entonces... ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?.- inquirió mirándolo fijamente y con la certeza de que Ron aceptaría, pero a pesar de su asombro negó.

No... siempre soy yo el que llamo para pedir perdón, estoy harto de mis celos, seguramente está mejor sin mí.

Si no la llamas jamás lo sabrás.

De momento prefiero no hacer nada.- dijo Ron y cuando se quiso dar cuenta habían llegado a la residencia. Oyeron una voz por detrás y vieron a Cho Chang a sus espaldas. Una vez llegó a su lado sonrió.

Ron sabía que desde quinto las cosas entre Cho y Harry no se habían arreglado, pero ahora que la chica iba a clases con ellos y estudiaban en el mismo lugar, al menos se toleraban sin insultarse.

Me he enterado de que Robinson os ha echado la bronca. No te preocupes Ron, en mi opinión lo hiciste de fábula.- añadió con otra de sus sonrisas y Harry le sonrió por animar .- Por cierto, cuando iba a hacer las prácticas me crucé con Ginny, está esperando en vuestra habitación. Me tengo que ir ¿Eh¡Hasta luego!.- y corriendo un poco más se perdió entre otro pasillo que llevaba a otra habitación de la residencia, pero la parte de las chicas.

¿Qué hará Ginny aquí?.- preguntó Ron en voz alta, y Harry solamente se encogió de hombros sin conocer la respuesta.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación y entraron encontraron a Ginny Weasly en el sofá ojeando una revista mágica, sobre la facultad de aurores. Cuando vio a los dos chicos se levantó y abrazó a Ron, tanto Harry como ella sabían lo mal que lo estaba pasando por la ruptura de Hermione con él. Después Ginny se pasó un mechó de pelo pelirrojo por detrás de la oreja y miró a Harry.

h- Hola... Harry.- sonrió tímidamente.- ¿Qué tal?

Mal... digo bien, digo... regular... digo que sí que pasable.- respondió tartamudeando. _ Que se den un beso ya y me dejen estar _ pensó Ron mentalmente mientras se sentaba en el sofá agotado por todo el día.

Antes que nada, que... Hagrid me ha dejado venir.- Hagrid se estaba ocupando del colegio durante una temporada mientras se encontrara a algún director, ya que Dumbledore estaba haciendo un viaje para recuperar lo perdido. Había luchado con Harry, y estaba lleno de heridas y solo quería descansar, pero solía escribir para conocer como estaban sus alumnos favoritos.- Porque traigo una estupenda noticia... �¡Rebecca se casa!

¿Con Charlie¡Es fantástico!.- dijo Harry, que había conocido a Charlie en séptimo cuando se juntaron todos los colegios en uno para hacer frente a Voldemort, le parecía estupendo que se lo hubiera pedido, ya que Charlie era profesor, y Rebecca había cumplido la mayoría de edad hacía tiempo. En realidad, el chico había entablado más con Ron, pero se alegraba de todas maneras.

Sí, pero lo mejor es que... ¡Charlie quiere que seas su padrino Ron¿No es genial?

Yo el padrino de Charlie en su boda...- recapacitó.- No me apetece, que se lo de a otro...

Es que... la madrina de Rebecca va a ser Hermione.

Ron abrió los ojos incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo. Los dos como padrinos tendrían que volver a verse, practicar antes de la boda... su oportunidad de ganarse su amor sin tener que suplicarle un perdón. Sonrió abiertamente por una vez en mucho tiempo y miró a Ginny.

Ginny... acepto ser ese padrino.

_**Jaja, vaya final... bueno ahora ya se sabe por que se llama la historia los padrinos de la boda. Pero no va a ser tan fácil recuperar a Hermione, porque por si no lo recordáis Rebecca no le ha dicho nada de ser madrina todavía... y también Draco va a jugar un importante papel en este boda. Gracias por leer y muchos besos! Byes!**_


End file.
